


Truth Be Told

by swallowed_stars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Both a detrimental and helpful game of Never Have I Ever, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Lance, Lance momentarily loses his gotdang mind, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowed_stars/pseuds/swallowed_stars
Summary: Lance finds out about Hunk's really good-looking ex and handles it really well. Except that he doesn't.





	

In hindsight, it all started with a suggestion Hunk had made. Hunk was making himself a snack in the kitchen when Lance slunk in, looking especially wistful. He didn’t say a word, but walked up to Hunk and rested his head against Hunk’s chest, sighing. Hunk understood what was wrong the moment he came in because of how low Lance’s shoulders were drooped. He always carried his sadness in his shoulders.

 

Lance was homesick again. Hunk knew there was no way to completely nullify how upset it made Lance that he couldn’t go home, but he thought of something that might help.

 

“Let’s play a game.” Hunk said, putting his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “We’ll take turns talking about something we never did before when we were back home. That way, we have something to look forward to when we get back.”

 

“Kind of like Never Have I Ever?” Lance asked, brow raised.

 

Hunk shrugged, “Yeah, sure. Like that.”

 

“Okay.” Lance agreed. And that’s how it started, the two of them sitting cross-legged on the kitchen floor, eating alien goo that had been flavorfully improved by Hunk, and talking about things they hadn’t done, things they would like to do once they got home, and things they maybe would never do.

 

It began with small stuff, like how Lance had never surfed before (“Dude, what? You _have_ to! We’re doing that for sure when we get back!”) and how Hunk had never gone bowling or cheated on a test (“You’ve _got_ to be joking! That means you don’t know how many times you can get away with glancing at your hand in a forty-five minute time period.”), but as games of an interrogative nature tend to, the questions got progressively more personal.

 

“I’ve never eaten snails.” Hunk said. After half an hour, it was getting difficult to summon ideas of what he hadn’t done.

 

“Do you want to?” Lance asked with a chuckle.

 

“I thought we kind of abandoned the whole ‘I want to’ angle once you admitted you’d never been arrested in your underwear. Still wondering why it was _that_ specific, by the way.” Hunk said.

 

“I’ll try anything once.” Lance said, winking at Hunk.

 

“Your turn.” Hunk said flatly, though his eyes betrayed a small smile.

 

Lance’s cheeks were suddenly dusted with a light pink. He drew his gaze to the floorboards instead of on Hunk.

 

“Well, I’ve never dated a guy…before now, that is.” Lance looked at Hunk concernedly, hoping that Hunk wasn’t offended by his slip-up. On the contrary, Hunk was still sitting perfectly still, holding the same look he had before Lance started talking.

 

“You seem to like it.” Hunk said, smirking at him almost suggestively, which only made Lance’s face feel hotter.

 

“Yeah, well, so do you!” Lance bit back, crossing his arms defensively across his chest.

 

“’Course I do. I’ve always liked dating guys.” Hunk said point-blank.

 

“Always?” Lance reiterated. “What do you mean ‘always’? Hunk, have you dated other guys before?”

 

Hunk chewed on his bottom lip, puffing his cheeks in and out like he was swishing around the answer to that but didn’t know how to get it out. Instead, he rose to his feet, coolly feigning exhaustion with a stretch and a quick but lazy drawl of:

 

“Well, good game. I’m soooo beat, let’s go to bed.”

 

Lance shot up just as quickly, rounding on him and grabbing him by the twin tails of his headband.

 

“Hold on, you’re not going anywhere until you answer me!”

 

Hunk shrank back a little, apprehensive as to what Lance would say. Still, it wasn’t fair to keep things from one’s boyfriend. Lance would have found out eventually anyway.

 

“I dated one guy—briefly. It was back at the Garrison, before you and I had even met.” Hunk explained, and Lance’s mouth fell slack.

 

“What? Why didn’t you _tell_ me?” Lance said.

 

“Because I knew you’d react like this.” Hunk said with an awkward laugh. Lance was now frowning deeply.

 

“Do I know him?” Lance said, prepared to mentally scavenge the entire roster of the Garrison—or what little of it he could remember—if need be.

 

“Does it matter?” Hunk asked.

 

Lance shook his head, still keeping his arms firmly folded across his chest.

 

“No, noooope, not at all. Unless he’s better-looking than me.”

 

“Lance.”

 

“I know him, don’t I?” Lance was trying and failing miserably at hiding the venom in his words.

 

“Probably not, he was another engineer.” Hunk replied, attempting to sound as nonchalant as humanly possible.

 

“Try me.”

 

“Guy’s name was Jeremy Walker.” Hunk said. Now it was his turn to cross his arms impatiently, waiting for the inevitable explosion from his boyfriend.

 

That name was familiar to Lance, but he couldn’t form a picture of him in his head.

 

Jeremy…Wait a minute.

 

“That guy with the dark hair and the glasses? Always stood closest to Iverson during tests?” Lance questioned.

 

“Yep.”

 

“He was incredibly good-looking! And you had _class_ with him, and went on dates with him…and…and…” Lance was muttering to himself more than to Hunk, walking in sporadic circles and grasping his hair at the roots. Hunk, meanwhile, was caught between wanting to kiss him just to shut him up and letting him continue his fit until he eventually wore himself out.

 

“Lance, buddy, you’ve gotta calm down.” Hunk said monotonously. Honestly, Lance’s cartoonish movements would have been funny if there was anything worth being _that_ upset about, but Lance always did seem to favor theatrics.

 

Lance stopped dead in his tracks and proceeded to yell in a shaking voice that steadily went up in octaves.

 

“Who’s not calm? I’m calm. I’m _fine_! I’m finding out things about my boyfriend slash best friend (He gestured widely at Hunk for emphasis) that I never even knew before, like how he went out with one of the hottest guys at school! It’s great; I’m so _happy_ for you and stupid, dark-haired, pretty boy Jeremy.”

 

Hunk would have hardly ever described Jeremy as a ‘pretty boy’; in fact, he was certain no one would, but mentioning that wouldn’t improve the situation.

 

“You really don’t think you’re overreacting?” Hunk said, to which Lance just jabbed a bony finger into Hunk’s broad shoulder blade.

 

“Maybe _you’re_ underreacting!” Lance shrieked.

 

“I promise I’m not.” Hunk said.

 

“And what makes you say that?” Lance bit back. He was still looking far too twitchy, so Hunk rolled his eyes, hooked an arm around Lance’s tiny waist, and brought him closer, though not enough that their bodies touched. It was important to Hunk that Lance not get lost in the…physicality, as he often did.

 

“Because I love _you_ , Lance.” Hunk declared, and God if Lance didn’t seem to redden all the way down to his toes.

 

Lance just stared at Hunk, wide-eyed. They hadn’t said that to each other before; at least, not in so many words. It always felt like it was present, lingering in the air as they breathed out their climaxes; coiled around Hunk’s fingers when he traced Lance’s cheekbone; wrapped up with Lance when he took in the full force of Hunk’s encompassing hugs; but actually hearing it was something else entirely. Lance knew he loved Hunk, though; anything else was unthinkable.

 

“You… _love_ me?” Lance asked. It made sense, but he still wanted clarity, just to make sure he heard right.

 

Hunk nodded and pressed his forehead against Lance’s own.

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

Lance let out a small laugh, then another, then another until he was giggling like an idiot with a huge grin plastered to his face. He crashed his lips against Hunk’s like they were never meant to be separated. They stayed that way for a while, but as much as Hunk enjoyed Lance’s skittish romantic impulses, he turned his head and broke free from the kiss, hoping to gauge a more verbal reaction from him.

 

“I love you too!” Lance blurted out, again grinning.

 

Hunk exhaled contentedly at the confirmation. He would never doubt Lance, but still, it was a nice thing to hear.

 

“That’s the first time we’ve said that.” Lance pointed out, and Hunk nodded.

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

“We’re—we’re in love!” Lance said, eyes widening again in bewilderment. This was really happening.

 

“We are.” Hunk agreed, giggling a bit himself.

 

Lance steadied himself by holding onto Hunk’s shoulder. Nothing had fundamentally changed, but he felt like the room was spinning. He could hardly process it. He felt delirious with the sheer happiness of his realization. Hunk was _his_. Hunk loved him.

 

Lance pressed his lips to Hunk’s again and Hunk enveloped him in his arms the way he knew Lance loved, with Hunk lifting him so high that only the tips of Lance’s toes were connected to the floor. Hunk was home. Hunk was safety and warmth and… _his._

Lance pulled apart from Hunk, looked him dead in the eye, raised an arm victoriously in the air and cried,

 

“Jeremy Walker can SUCK IT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fastforward a few years and guaranteed Lance sends Jeremy an invitation to the wedding.
> 
> Edit: I truly can't begin to tell all of you how much your comments and kudos are appreciated. It makes me do the happy giggling thing that Lance does in this fic. You're all so sweet and wonderful to me and you make my writing feel so worthwhile! Thank you all so very much.
> 
>  
> 
> [AND HOLY MOLY, HOT DOG!!!!!! One of my favorite Voltron fan artists drew art to accompany this fic and it's beautiful and amazing](http://ame-gafuru.tumblr.com/post/155508373359/after-dating-for-awhile-they-finally-say-those)


End file.
